Return
by WillowDamon17
Summary: Sky Cullen has trouble enough trying to watch over what's left of David's group. When Max resurfaces in Sky's dreams, Sky has a hard time controlling her friends. She'll need the help of her old family to try to rekill the vamps. Rated T
1. New Kids

_Return_

Four girls. Sky, Frankie, Liz and Tabs. When two guys come to town, Sky takes an interest. Frankie, who once followed David, has to follow Sky, who was turned by the Cullens. They have different diets as well. Frankie, Liz and Tabs eat anything while Sky only drinks blood of animals. The two guys come with some sort of past and Sky is determined to decode it.

* * *

Cars pulled up to the house and Sky walked over to the window. She smiled and knew that there were new kids. It was nine and this was when Sky would usually take her walk, but she decided against it and wanted to show the newbies around. Frankie suddenly came into the room and smiled at Sky.

"I want the black haired guy."

"You can have him, but you have to wait. I want to talk to them first." Sky ran down the steps and she saw the two guys as soon as she came to the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey. I'm Kade and this is Collin." Kade had black hair. Sky told herself he was Frankie's.

"I'm Sky. You boys new around here?" Sky smiled at Collin.

"We just got here from New York. California is a lot bigger than New York is." Collin looked around

"Yeah, but you won't get lost in Santa Monica." Sky smiled a pearly white smile.

Frankie suddenly came down with Liz and Tabs. Kade looked at her and was dumbstruck.

"These are my friends Frankie, Liz and Tabs."

"Would you like a tour of Santa Monica tomorrow at seven?" Frankie inclined her head playfully and Kade nodded without hesitation.

"That would be awesome." Frankie smiled.

"I'll stay here. I need to unpack." Collin shrugged.

"Do you need some help?" Sky was eager, but she didn't show it.

"I guess I could." Collin smiled and Sky nodded.

"I guess we should get settled in. We'll see you tomorrow." Collin smiled and walked up the steps to his room.

"I won't allow that."

Sky jerked awake. She had seen Max's face in her dream and it only terrified her. Max was dead. Sky couldn't understand how it could happen. She grabbed her cell phone and called the one person she could trust more than life itself.

"Carlisle, it's Sky."

"Good morning, Sky. What can I do for you?"

"I think Max is back."

"What makes you think that?" Carlisle's voice sounded concerned.

"I had a dream about him. Frankie and I like these two guys who just moved into the house last night and Max said that he wouldn't allow it."

"Sky, stay calm. I'll send Edward, Jasper or Alice down there right now."

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. You are like a daughter to me."

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." Sky hung up the phone and sat back in her bed.

As soon as the sun set, Sky got up and there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"A friend."

Sky opened the door and smiled when she saw Alice. She was hoping Edward would have come, but she knew that she needed female help.

"I hate this place. It's too sunny for me."

"I guess you'll have to adapt to my living conditions." Sky smiled and Alice gave Sky a look.

"So, Carlisle told me that you think Max is back."

"I have this weird feeling too."

"Knowing you, you're right about your feelings."

"Where's Edward?"

"I know how much you would have liked him to come, but he is dating a human. Her name's Bella Swan." Sky growled in response.

"That shouldn't have happened."

"He would have liked you, but you decided to come here. Edward just got over you, Sky." Alice shrugged and Sky punched Alice in the arm.

"Bella should be able to be enough for him to handle."

"How are your friends? Are they getting into trouble?" Alice switched the subject and Sky didn't notice it.

"Frankie still wants to lead everyone. She's too much like David, though."

"What about Tabs and Liz?"

"They're just fine. If Frankie was leading, they'd be trouble. I make sure they stay out of trouble."

"So what do you do around here for fun?"

"I hunt in the woods about a few miles away and the others hang out at the boardwalk. I keep telling Frankie it's bad news because David used to go there, but she dismisses it."

"I guess you'll just have to deal with it." Alice shrugged.

"I guess." Sky scoffed and smiled.

* * *


	2. Old Problems Arise

_Return_

Four girls. Sky, Frankie, Liz and Tabs. When two guys come to town, Sky takes an interest. Frankie, who once followed David, has to follow Sky, who was turned by the Cullens. They have different diets as well. Frankie, Liz and Tabs eat anything while Sky only drinks blood of animals. The two guys come with some sort of past and Sky is determined to decode it.

* * *

Collin was unpacking when he noticed Alice and Sky in the doorway.

"Sorry I was late. I ran into my sister." Sky put an arm around Alice and smiled.

"I'm Collin." Collin reached his hand out and shook Alice's hand.

"I'm Alice Cullen."

"What would you like us to do first?"

"My CD's do need to be put away. Do you mind doing that?"

"Where do you want them?" Sky grabbed the box and looked at Collin.

"I have a bookcase right beside my desk, could you put them there?"

"Sure." Alice and Sky went to work and when they put the last CD up, Sky suddenly felt something unpleasant.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Alice looked at Sky and put an arm on her shoulder.

"It's Frankie. I'm afraid she's not behaving." Sky had to whisper in order to keep Collin from hearing.

"What do you want me to do?" Alice looked at Sky and then at Collin.

"Hey, Collin?"

"What's up, Sky?" Collin turned to look at Sky.

"Alice and I have to go. We'll be back soon, though. There's something we have to take care of." Sky made Alice head though the door.

"Why don't I come with you?" Collin seemed eager.

"I don't think you'd want to. I have to talk with my friends about a few things." Sky kissed Collin on the cheek and walked out the door.

Sky ran down the boardwalk and Alice ran behind her. Frankie let Liz and Tabs run loose and that was never a good idea.

"What are you going to do?" Alice knew the answer, but she just wanted to be sure.

"I'm going to set Tabs and Liz straight and then deal with Frankie."

"Sounds good." Alice smiled and ran ahead.

Alice came back, holding the collar of Liz's shirt. Liz looked like a small dog that had done something bad. Alice dropped Liz on the ground and Sky gave Liz a scrutinizing look.

"Liz, where's Tabs and Frankie?" Sky picked Liz up and held her wrist.

"Tabs is hanging out at Max's old video store and Frankie is showing Kade around. Frankie told me and Tabs to have fun. I'm really sorry, Sky."

"Never listen to Frankie, Liz. She's not the leader, I am."

Alice grabbed Liz's arm and both followed Sky to the video store. The store had been redone and it was bigger than before. Sky didn't understand why Tabs and Liz hung around it all the time, but maybe it was because of all the memories it brought back.

Tabs was looking through everything, while talking to a guy. Sky stopped dead in her tracks and Liz's eyes widened. When Tabs noticed Sky looking at her, she looked at the guy and he turned around. His white blonde hair and style made Alice flinch even.

"Long time, no see." The guy had the voice too.

"What are you going here, David?" Sky tried not to growl

"I'm just visiting old friends." He smiled at Sky.

"Get lost. I'm looking out for Frankie, Tabs and Liz now."

"I guess I'll see you later, Tabs." He smiled and walked away, pushing past Sky.

"Why do you have to ruin a reunion?" Tabs folded her arms across her chest and Sky growled.

"Sky, stop it." Alice put a hand on Sky's shoulder and sighed.

"We're leaving. Now." Sky ran into someone else all of a sudden.

"Hey babe. I missed you." Liz giggled and the guy Sky bumped into smiled.

"What the hell, Marko! You shouldn't be here." Sky pushed the guy and he laughed.

"Why don't you go back to Washington?" Marko grabbed Sky's wrists.

"Why don't you go back to hell?" Sky pushed out of the Marko's grip and growled.

David grabbed Marko's shirt collar and pulled him away from Sky. He smiled at Sky and she hissed.

"Come on Marko; let's leave before Sky gets too upset." David led Marko away and Sky started to lunge for them, but Alice grabbed Sky's arms.

As soon as Sky shut the door to her room, she ran her fingers through her hair. Alice was on the phone with Carlisle. Frankie was laying on Sky's bed and played with a rubix cube. Liz and Tabs were looking at Sky innocently.

"How the hell did they come back?" Sky slammed her fist on the wall.

"Max decided to drop by." Frankie was laughing.

"Frankie, I don't need your shit right now!"

Alice got off the phone and smiled.

"We got Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Sky smiled and Frankie was confused.

"David's in a shit load of trouble."

"Don't be too sure about that." Frankie sat up and smiled at Sky.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess you'll find out later." Frankie chuckled and walked out of Sky's room, followed by Liz and Tabs.

* * *


	3. The Boys' Place

**I'm REALLY sorry! The name of the place is Santa Carla! **

**We now have the Cullens in Santa Carla! **

**Wonder what happens....**

**-BeachVamp ;p **

_

* * *

Return_

Four girls. Sky, Frankie, Liz and Tabs. When two guys come to town, Sky takes an interest. Frankie, who once followed David, has to follow Sky, who was turned by the Cullens. They have different diets as well. Frankie, Liz and Tabs eat anything while Sky only drinks blood of animals. The two guys come with some sort of past and Sky is determined to decode it.

* * *

There was a knock on Sky's door and she opened it up. Emmett stood there with a huge duffel bag over his shoulder. He picked Sky up and squeezed her tightly.

"Emmett, if I was human I'd probably be dead right now." Emmett laughed and put Sky down.

Jasper came in next and Sky nodded to him. Alice embraced him warmly and Sky then turned her attention to Edward. They stood across from each other, silent, for a few moments before Emmett grabbed Sky's arm.

"Where are we staying?"

"I'm thinking you guys can just take the spare bedroom. Alice has her stuff in my room… wait a minute. Okay, Alice and Jasper can have the spare room and you and Edward can stay in the basement. How's that?"

Edward shook his head.

"Okay…I guess you guys can put your stuff in my room, but I'll be sleeping in there in the morning, so you'll have to find somewhere else to be."

"You sleep during the day?" Emmett laughed when he said that.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?"

"I never really thought you slept like a real vampire."

"Yeah, well you'll have to kill David during the day while I'm asleep because if I go in the sun I'll seriously go blind."

"Why don't you wear some shades? That's what Eddie did when he took Bella to school one day." Emmett nudged Edward and Edward sighed with frustration.

"Just to let you know, my friends like to go to the boardwalk every night. You can come with us if you want to."

"Sounds fun." Emmett smiled.

The next morning, Emmett knocked on Sky's door and found the room completely black. Sky was sleeping in her bed and Emmett tapped her lightly.

"What the hell do you want at this ungodly hour?" Sky was irritated.

"Where can we go hunting?"

"Emmett, go ask Alice. She knows where."

"Alice left with Jasper and I said I'd stay."

"Then ask Edward."

"He's talking to Bella on the phone right now."

Sky growled and got out of bed. When the light shined, Sky had sunglasses on and her hair was all messy. Emmett started to laugh and Sky hissed at him. Edward suddenly came in.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing? Sky needs to sleep and you shouldn't bother her! Get your ass out!"

"I need to go hunting!"

"I'm going with you in a second."

"I think I'll go with you guys. I'm starving and a bit of light won't kill me." Sky shrugged and Edward laughed.

Sky enjoyed hunting with the guys. They were pretty fun, but when they were finished, the sun was setting. Sky led Edward and Emmett to the boardwalk where Alice and Jasper were waiting.

"You four behave. I have to grab my friends and then we'll meet you."

When Sky got to the house, Liz, Frankie and Tabs were dressing up. They had some type of music on and Kade was talking with Frankie. Kade saw Sky and smiled.

"Collin was looking for you. He wants to come with us."

"Ok. Where is he?"

"He's in his room getting ready. He said he'd meet us in here in a little bit."

"Girls, thanks to you I had to invite my siblings over here."

"Did Emmett come?" Liz seemed hopeful.

"Emmett, Edward and Jasper came. Rosalie can't stand you three, so she's staying behind."

"Sky, David said he wants to meet us at Max's old video store tonight." Frankie smiled when she finished and Sky sighed.

Sky led the group down to the boardwalk and she was talking to Collin when Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice walked up to them.

"Everyone, these are my brothers Edward and Emmett. Jasper is my sister's boyfriend."

"Emmett, do you want to take a walk with me?" Liz inclined her head and gave Emmett a playful smile.

"No thanks, babe. I'm gonna stick with Edward tonight." Emmett nudged Edward and laughed.

Edward constantly watched Sky and Collin. Kade and Collin had to leave early, so Frankie kissed Kade goodbye and Collin kissed Sky deeply. Edward turned away and Sky smiled when she noticed Edward's disgust.

Frankie led everyone to Max's old store and they found David, Marko, Dwayne and Paul standing by their bikes. Emmett had his arm around Sky's shoulder and he growled when he saw David.

"Sky, why did you have to get your big brothers involved?" David sighed when he saw Edward growling too.

"They're here just in case I decide to kill you…again."

"Why don't you come with us? All of us are going back to our place. You should stick around." David smiled as he got on his bike.

There were three more bikes sitting next to theirs and Sky scoffed. Frankie got on Marko's bike, Liz got on Dwayne's and Tabs got on Paul's. David held his hand out for Sky and she declined. Edward got on a bike and Sky laughed.

"You know what? I'm going to ride with Edward." Sky took Edward's hand and sat behind him. Emmett revved his bike and Jasper and Alice got on their bike with so much grace.

"Last one to the place is dead!" David flew in front if people and everyone followed him.

The boys' place was a dump. There was so much junk around and Marko went to grab some food. Sky declined it, but Frankie, Tabs and Liz grabbed it from Marko. Frankie kissed Marko after she stole the food from him and sat down beside him. Sky scoffed and Edward sat down next to her. David smiled at the two and sat back in his seat.

"Frankie, Sky, why don't you guys join us? We're a lot alike and the boys and I talked about it. We'd be happy to include you in our group."

"That would be awesome!" Frankie smiled.

"No." Sky's face was hard and David started to chuckle.

"Come on, Sky! You'd be my girl and I wouldn't let Marko or any of the boys make fun of you or anything!"

"I think you might have something in your ears. I told you no. I don't want to be your girl."

"Do you really want to make me mad, Sky?" David stood up and Edward stood in front of Sky.

"I think this conversation is over, David."

"So are you Edward's girl, Sky?"

Sky stood up and growled.

"I'm no one's girl. Edward already has someone and I can take pretty good care of myself."

"You mean you like that human that's friends with the one Frankie likes to play with?" David was smiling and Sky could tell he was about ready to go vamp.

"Well, we're leaving." Sky started to walk out with the Cullens, but Marko stood in their path in vampire form.

"Where're running off to? We're not done yet."

* * *

**Hope it was ok!**

**Sorry about the mix up with the place! I haven't seen The Lost Boys enough!**

**Review!!!!! :o)**


	4. Stories & Tales

**And now the continuation of the story...  
(There's not that much to say except that I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter!)  
-BeachVamp ;p **

_

* * *

Return_

Four girls. Sky, Frankie, Liz and Tabs. When two guys come to town, Sky takes an interest. Frankie, who once followed David, has to follow Sky, who was turned by the Cullens. They have different diets as well. Frankie, Liz and Tabs eat anything while Sky only drinks blood of animals. The two guys come with some sort of past and Sky is determined to decode it.

* * *

Edward stood up and pushed Marko away. Alice looked at Paul and he smiled. Jasper didn't like that, so he growled at him.

"Boys! Cool it down! There's no need to get in a fight with our guests." David stood up and had a hand at Edward's chest.

"You give vampires a bad name, David." Edward was angry and pushed the hand away from his chest.

"At least we live to the fullest. You and your family just sit around and try to act _normal_. Nothing is normal for us!" David kicked something and Sky watched it fall to the ground.

"You're right. But at least my family tries to make it normal." Edward started to walk away, but David stood in front of him.

"You're a fool, Edward. I know all about you and Sky! You loved her once before this human, Bella, came along and now she's a mess because you left her." David had a smile on his face.

"You bastard! How did you find out?!" Maggie lunged at David, but Frankie held her back.

"I just got some information from a few friends." David smiled.

"So, Eddie boy, are you going to run away again?" Marko was teasing and Sky was upset that she couldn't stop it.

"Sky is actually fine. There's nothing wrong with it. I thought Sky was the one, but it was an honest mistake. Sky knows that." Edward looked at Sky and she nodded.

"You made me look bad, Sky. You told your family how terrible we were and you know that we aren't. You used to like hanging with us until you came hunting with us that one night." David was looking at Sky and he had a smile on his face.

"I had no idea what you were... what you stood for. That night…I found out for sure." Sky was smiling, teasing.

"Sky, you were with them before?" Emmett sounded shocked, but Sky threw Emmett a grin.

"The time I ran away, right around the time I changed, I came here. David took me in and I sort of felt an attachment to the loser, David, over here and I guess it was because Edward had dumped me. Alice had seen a vision where Edward was so happy and I felt so bad. I wanted to make Edward jealous, but that night I found out that David and his boys were against the Cullen ways, so I ran away from him and waited. Soon, I discovered David, Marko, Paul and Dwayne had been killed, so I took Tabs, Liz and Frankie in. I guess that leaves us to now." Sky shrugged and smiled at David.

"You were nothing when the boys and I found you. You were on the street, dazed and confused and I though 'Who is this beauty?' I thought you were half vampire and half human because you sparkled in the sunlight, but that's how your family is, isn't it?" David was angry and Sky knew it.

"I had already been something, but Edward destroyed every bit of confidence and pride I had left. No offense, Edward." Sky looked at Edward and he nodded.

"None taken." Edward looked at David.

"But when you found me, I did make something of myself and I guess you could say I felt safe with you guys. You just had to show me that you were animals and attack those people so viciously." Sky shook her head.

"Sky…get out. Take your friends and leave this place." David had his eyes closed.

Frankie got up and looked at Marko.

"Frankie, Liz and Tabs can stay. Sky get out before I kill you." David's eyes were still closed.

"I thought as much. You are so afraid that I might tell everyone everything and make you look so bad that you can't even lead your friends." David looked up at Sky and cocked his head to the side.

"You really think I'm afraid of _that_?" David was chuckling.

"Of course. That's the only reason." Sky gave David her teasing smile.

"You're wrong, Sky. You can come back when you've figured it out." David motioned for Sky to get out and she walked out with Jasper, Edward, Alice and Emmett behind her.

Sky walked up to her room and laughed. Collin and Kade were asleep, but Sky was silent. Edward opened her door and looked at Sky.

"What wrong with you?" Edward looked grim as he sat down on the bed.

"David…is such a jerk and a monster at the same time." Sky was chuckling.

"You took some of the boys' mannerisms with you when you stayed with them." Edward smiled.

"I guess I learned a lot of stuff not to do from them." Sky stifled a laugh and Edward grinned.

"Are you okay?" Edward was concerned.

"I'm fine. How's it going with you and…um Bella?" Sky hated to say her name, but she had to spit it out.

"I know how much you don't like her, but you should really give her a chance. You'd like her. She reminds me of you…somewhat." Edward shrugged.

"How?" Sky had an unpleasant look on her face.

"Like…the way you both talk. It mesmerizes me completely." Edward grinned.

"Is that what you fell in love with? My manner of…speaking?" Sky put a hand over her mouth and laughed, trying not to be too loud.

"Well, yeah." Edward grinned.

"Where's Emmett? I thought he was staying in here with you?" Sky was confused.

"Alice and Jasper locked him in their room so that you and I could talk."

"Oh god, that's so stupid. Tell Emmett he can come in here." Sky smiled at Edward and he nodded.

"It's done." Edward grinned.

Emmett came through the door with a smile on his face. Edward stood up and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going? I thought you were staying in here with Emmett?" Sky had an eyebrow raised.

"I'm just hunting. I'll be back." Edward turned his back, but Sky cleared her throat.

"I know that tone of voice. What are you really doing?" Sky had her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm just going to go in the other room and-"

"Call Bella. I know." Sky shrugged and smiled.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"No…I don't think I am." Sky sighed and looked at Edward.

"I'll be back in a second." Edward ran down the steps and Emmett grinned at Sky.

"So what were you, Alice and Jasper up to?" Sky was curious.

"Listening in." Emmett shrugged as he turned on the TV.

"Who put you up to it? Alice or Jasper?" Either way, Sky was going to give them both hell.

"Jasper did, but Alice convinced me it would be alright." Emmett's eyes were glued to the TV.

"Thanks for letting me know." Sky grinned and knew that she was going to give them _both_ hell tomorrow…as soon as she woke up.

* * *

**Review!!!!!! :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o) :o)**


	5. Max

**Hmmm...not much to say!  
Since today is the day I'm supposed to update for this story (Tuesday) I might as well go ahead and do it! :o)  
Anyway, Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

Return

_Four girls. Sky, Frankie, Liz and Tabs. When two guys come to town, Sky takes an interest. Frankie, who once followed David, has to follow Sky, who was turned by the Cullens. They have different diets as well. Frankie, Liz and Tabs eat anything while Sky only drinks blood of animals. The two guys come with some sort of past and Sky is determined to decode it. _

* * *

Sky woke up and there was no one in the room. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door and she opened it. Collin was standing there with a smile on his face.

"I knocked earlier, but your brothers told me you were taking a nap. I thought maybe you and I could hang out tonight." Collin looked eagerly at Sky.

"I'm not really sure if that's the best idea. I mean, I might have plans with my family or something." Sky didn't want to hang out with Collin tonight. She needed to figure out where her friends had gone.

"Your brother, Edward, said it was okay." Collin apparently left Sky no other option.

"Why don't you hang out with my sister and her boyfriend tonight? I have to find Frankie, Tabs and Liz because they didn't come back last night. Edward sort of forgot about that and I just really need to make sure they're okay." Sky knew this would kill Jasper and Alice. They had things planned tonight.

"I guess that could work." Collin shrugged and walked away.

It was time to go out and Sky put her sneakers on. Emmett opened the door and smiled at Sky. "Alice is very upset with you. Jasper is trying to keep her calm." Emmett smiled.

"Tell Alice that this is what she gets for having you listen in on the conversation. It's very rude." Sky smiled back and Emmett left the room.

Edward came in and stared at Sky.

"You have permission to speak." Sky had no idea why he was in here in the first place and he didn't even have anything to say.

"Sorry. I found out that Frankie and your other friends are with David. They stayed overnight I guess." Edward shrugged.

Edward, Emmett and I ran as fast as we could down to the Boy's place. When we got there, we heard laughing. It was David' laughter and Sky stormed into the cave. Frankie looked startled when she saw Sky.

"You're not supposed to be here." Frankie sat back down with a smile on her face.

"I could say the same thing about you." Sky had her arms crossed and Emmett and Edward stood beside her.

"We're living with David now." Liz was smiling as she played with the stereo.

"You can join us if you want to, Sky." David smiled as well, enjoying Sky's anger.

"Not a chance, David. I want my friends back." Sky was growling.

"They get to decide if they want to leave or not and apparently…they don't want to." David sat in his wheelchair and grinned.

"Stop being this ignorant, David!" Sky's muscles tightened.

"Are you sure you want to fight me, Sky? Are you really sure?" David stood up.

"Positive." Sky stepped away from Emmett and Edward.

David lunged at Sky and she jumped over him. He hissed at her in frustration. Sky ran at him, throwing him against the wall and David bit Sky's neck for a second before Sky ripped him off the wall and onto the floor. She felt her neck and saw the blood.

"You taste very good, Sky." David's eyes went wild and Sky ran at him again.

David stepped out of the way and Sky rammed into the wall. Emmett closed his eyes and was about ready to help Sky, but Edward held him back.

"Edward, Sky needs help!" Emmett knew he could easily kill David.

"This is between David and Sky. If we were to intervene then David's boys would fight us." Edward knew that they wanted to help David, but they didn't want to make him mad either.

Sky screamed as David pulled her arm back and broke it. She suddenly got out of it and threw David into a wall, breaking millions of things. David got up and was even more mad. His wheelchair was broken and Sky had done it. Sky was lifted up and then thrown on the floor. David picked her up and bit her more. Sky's screams echoed throughout the cave and Frankie covered her ears.

"Shut her up good, David!" Frankie was smiling.

David knew Sky was drained. She was limp in his grasp and when he realized this, he threw her on the ground. Edward ran toward Sky and tried to get her to think about something.

"_Sky! Wake up! Please think of something!" _Edward was real worried that Sky was truly dead

"_I'm going to kick David's ass!"_ Sky's thoughts were as strong as ever.

"_You're alive?"_ Edward couldn't believe it.

"_Of course! I'm just pretending. When David' back is turned, I'll get up and kill him for good. Wait until I tell you."_ Sky sounded confident and Edward believed her.

"_Right."_

Suddenly there was clapping. Everyone looked up to see a figure at the entrance. Edward and Emmett hissed as the figure came closer.

"Wonderful job, David!" Max's voice caused Sky's face to contort.

"She needed to die." David shrugged as he sat on the ground.

"I believe the Cullens need to be shown out." Max looked at Edward and Emmett.

"_Now!"_ Sky suddenly sat up and growled.

"I see Sleeping Beauty is awake." Max seemed amused.

"I thought I killed you!" David looked real mad.

"You didn't kill me enough." Sky had her arms crossed.

"I drank you dry!" David walked a step closer.

"Not really." Sky shook her head.

"Then I guess I'll have to make sure I kill you this time!" David walked toward Sky, but Max held up a hand.

"Settle down, children." Max smiled.

"Some of us aren't children." Sky knew that Emmett, Edward and herself were at least over eighty years old.

"Technically you are still in the body of a teenager." Max shrugged.

"Continue." Frankie wanted Max to continue.

"Cullens, you don't belong here. Sky, you're welcome to join us if you want." Max smiled at Sky.

"I'd rather be burned and ripped to pieces." Sky knew she didn't want to be a member of the boy's group like Frankie, Liz and Tabs had.

"Very well then." Max sighed.

Edward, Emmett and Sky were on their way out when Max stopped them.

"You three can't leave." Max had a smile on his face.

"Why not?" Emmett really wanted to get back and go hunting.

"I simply won't allow you to tell you leader that I'm back." Max didn't even look at them.

"We already told him, ass-hole." Sky looked at the ceiling of the cave as she spoke.

"Then I guess you'll have to stay here." Max shrugged.

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome!**


	6. The End

**This is the end of the road. I was too lazy to actually finish it, so I'm sorry :o(  
Anyway, I hoped you like the story!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

_

* * *

_

_Return_

* * *

The Cullens fought back. Edward and Emmett made their way out, but Sky stopped. She was breathing hard and there was pain on her face. Emmett covered while Edward carried Sky out of the cave and back to the house. Alice and Jasper were back and Collin was with them.

"What's going on?" Collin was in a state on panic.

"Sky hardly has blood in her. We need to get her to hunt," Edward explained.

"Where's Emmett?" Jasper looked around.

"I'm not sure," Edward admitted.

"I'll go find him," Jasper volunteered.

"I'll get Sky something," Alice suggested and ran out of the room.

"Is Sky going to be alright?" Collin was worried.

"She will be find if Alice finds her something," Edward muttered.

Sky stirred and looked at Collin.

"Sky, are you alright?" Collin had to ask her himself.

"I think so," Sky replied.

Alice came back and Jasper came back with Emmett.

"I ripped Max's head off!" Emmett was pleased with himself.

"Good for you, bro," Sky congratulated.

Sky spent the next hour explaining to Collin. She told him about how she was a vampire and what that would entail if he wanted to be with her.

"I'm willing to take that risk. I love you and I don't want to be away from you," Collin announced.

"I love you too," Sky replied and kissed Collin.


End file.
